dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Abkürzungen
Habt ihr euch nicht schon immer gefragt warum manche Leute im Chat "*g*" oder rofl schreiben? Oder was das überhaupt bedeutet ? Hier werde ich mich bemühen (und hoffentlich auch andere ) möglichst viele dieser Abkürzungen (Akronyme) aufzulisten. A - Abo = Abonnement, ermöglicht gegen Zahlung erweiterte Spielfunktionen für einen bestimmten Zeitraum - Abo-Gebiet = das Gebiet ausserhalb von Incarnam und Astrub, in dem Nichtabbonenten nicht oder nur sehr eingeschränkt agieren können - AC = Die jährlich stattfindende Ankama-Convention - Acc = Account, Benutzerkonto des Spielers - Admin = Administrator, der Spielleiter einer Community / Spielergemeinde - afk = away from keybord -> derjenige ist zwar nicht ausgeloggt, aber für eine Weile nicht da - Afaik= As far as I know -> Soweit ich weiß - Agi = Agilität, Flinkheit, steigerbare Charaktereigenschaft einer Spielfigur - Alli, Ally = Gildenallianz, Zusammenschluss mehrerer Gilden - Amu = Amulett, ein anlegbarer Ausrüstungsgegenstand - AP = die einem Kämpfenden je Runde zur Verfügung stehenden Angriffspunkte - Asta = Kurzbezeichnung für den Astaknydenwald und seine baumartigen Bewohner - Atm = At the moment -> Im Moment - AvA = Alliance versus Alliance / Gebietseroberungskämpfe zwischen Allianzen B - *bg* -> breites grinsen - bg -> Bis gleich - bb -> Bis bald oder bye bye - Bot = abgeleitet von Robot, eine (unzulässige) programmgesteuerte Spielfigur, die Spieler oder Kamaseller einsetzen, um automatisiert Ressourcen zu farmen oder Werbung zu verbreiten - BP = Bewegungspunkte; Angabe der höchstmöglichen Felder, die ein Spieler oder Monster während einer Kampfrunde zurücklegen kann (engl. MP) - btw = by the way, nebenbei gesagt C - CB = bezeichnet den Dungeon Vorraum des Barbärenstockes bzw. das Bossmonster Himmlischer Barbär (eng. celestial bearbarian) - Cha = Chance, Glück, steigerbare Charaktereigenschaft einer Spielfigur - Chal = Challenge, Herausforderung, eine Zusatzaufgabe in Monsterkämpfen - Char = Charakter, eine von einem Spieler erschaffbare und steuerbare Figur im Spiel - Chat = von engl. chat, plaudern, einer der verschiedenen zu- und abschaltbaren Kanäle für die schriftliche Unterhaltung der Spieler untereinander - CM = Community-Manager, der Administrator, Spielleiter eines Servers - CU = see you, Tschüss, wir sehen uns D - Dia = Diamant, ein droppbarer Edelstein - Dim = eine der Göttlichen Dimensionen - DP = bezeichnet den Unterschlupf des Schweinedrachen, ein Dungeon (eng. Dragon Pig) - draco, drago = Dracotruter, von Charakteren reitbare Tiere - dun, dung, dungi, dunni = Dungeon, aus mehreren monstergefüllten Räumen bestehender Abschnitt mit besonderen Herausforderungen, Erfahrungspunkten und Drops E - Eca = Ecaflips Tatze, eine Klasse von Charakteren, die ihre Zauber als eine Art Glücksspiel betreiben - EP = Erfahrungspunkte, die durch Kämpfe oder Questen erworben werden und in Intervallen zum Anstieg des Levels führen (engl.=XP) - Eni = Eniripsa, eine Klasse von Charakteren, die ihre Verbündete und sich heilen können F - FAQ = Frequently Asked Questions, Häufig gestellte Fragen - *fg* -> fröhliches (fettes,freches) grinsen - FL = Freundesliste - Filz, FP = Filzpunkte, ein steigerbares Attribut, dass für mehr Dropps sorgt - Frig = Die Insel Frigost, ein frostiges Gebiet für kampferfahrene Spieler - ftw -> for the win G - gA = guten Appetit; Antwort wenn sich ein Mitspieler vom Chat zum Nahrungsempfang abmeldet - GC = Gildenchat, Gildenkanal, der Kanal für Mitteilungen innerhalb einer Gilde - gh = guten Hunger; Antwort wenn sich ein Mitspieler vom Chat abmeldet um Nahrung aufzunehmen -*gl* = Good luck! -> Viel Glück! -*g* -> grinsen -*gw* = Glückwunsch H - hdf -> Halt die Fresse (naja, nehmt lieber die folgende Abkürzung:) - hdl -> Hab dich lieb (hdgdl = hab dich ganz doll lieb) - hf -> have fun, Viel Spaß! - High, Highlvl = Ein Charakter mit hohem Erfahrungslevel - HP = Healing Points, zu deutsch LP / Lebenspunkte des Charakters - hw -> Herzlich Willkommen I - Immu = Immunität, ein Zauberspruch - IMO = In my opinion -> meiner Meinung nach - Int, Inti = Intelligenz, steigerbare Charaktereigenschaft einer Spielfigur - ISK = engl. Kürzel für Serverübergreifendes Kolosseum J Jo = Ja K - k/kk/kay -> Okay, alles klar - ka = keine Ahnung, ich weiß es nicht - kb = keinen Bock, keine Lust - kd = kein Ding, nicht der Rede wert / gern geschehen - KIS = franz. Kürzel für Serverübergreifendes Kolosseum - 3kk = 3kilokamas -> 3000 kamas - ( 30k EP = 30000 EP ) - kp = kein Plan, ich weiss es nicht - KoH, koth = King of the hill, Endphase eines Gebietseroberungskampfes zwischen Allianzen - Kolo = Das Kollosseum, eine Arena, in der Spieler gegen Spieler kämpfen können - krit, KT = kritischer Treffer bei einem Angriffszauber, meist mit verdoppelter Wirkung; kritten = kritische Treffer erzielen - KS = Kamaseller (Firmen, die unzulässiger Weise Kamas gegen Geld verkaufen, auch Bezeichnung für deren Bots innerhalb des Spieles, die hierfür werben) L - lol = Laughing Out Loud -> Lautes Lachen - LG -> Liebe Grüße - Lvl = Level, steigerbare Entwicklungsstufe von Spielfiguren, Charaktereigenschafen, Monstern, Zaubersprüchen etc. - lvln = leveln, in Kämpfen Erfahrungspunkte sammeln, um Spielstufen aufzusteigen M - Map = von engl. Map, Landkarte. Die Dofus-Welt ist in zahlreiche Maps unterteilt. der jeweilige Bildausschnitt, den man gerade auf dem Schirm sieht, bildet jeweils eine Map. - Mask, Masq = Eine Klasse von Spielfiguren, die durch verschiedene Masken ganz unterschiedliche Zauber anwenden können. - Mats = Materialien, Ressourcen, drop- oder erntbare Gegenstände - max = maximaler Wert, z.B. höchstmögliche Attributsboni einer Waffe - mom -> einen Moment bitte, Aufforderung abzuwarten - Mmorpg = Massen-Mehrspieler-Online-Rollenspiel, ein über das Internet spielbares Computer-Rollenspiel mit einer Vielzahl von Mitspielern - Mod = Moderator, Beauftragter, der im Spiel oder im Forum Rat gibt und die Einhaltung der Regeln überwacht - MP = Movement Points, zu deutsch BP / Bewegungspunkte des Charakters N - noob = Newbie -> Neuling,Anfänger; oft abwertend als Schimpfwort gebraucht - np = No Problem -> Kein Problem - NPC = Nicht-Spieler-Charakter, die computergesteuerten Figuren im Spiel wie Questgeber, Händler etc. O - off = sich aus dem Spiel abmelden (kurze Abwesenheit ohne Ausloggen: siehe afk) - OMG -> Oh mein Gott - Ogri = Ogrine(n), eine handelbare Spielwährung zum Erwerb von Abonnements, Ausrüstung und anderen Dienstleistungen - on = online, im Spiel eingeloggt sein - Osa = Osamoda’s Peitsche, eine Klasse von Spielfiguren, die verbündete Wesen beschwören kann - OT = Off Topic -> Das passt nicht zum Thema (in Foren) - Oto = Otomaїs Insel, ein Gebiet auf der rechten westlichen Seite der Dofuswelt; oder Otomaїs, ein Nicht-Spieler-Charakter auf Otomaїs Insel, der hauptsächlich wegen der bei ihm abzuschließenden Reskill-Quests bekannt ist. P - Perc, Perz = Perzeptaurus, Ressourcensammler einer Gilde - Pet = Ein Vertrauter, ein kleines Tier, dass den Charakter begleitet und ihm zusätzliche Attributsboni gibt - pls -> Bitte - port, porten - siehe tel - pos = Position der Map, auf der man sich befindet, angegeben in zweistelligen X- und Y- Koordinaten - PvM, PvE = Player vs. Monster/Enemy, Kampf Spieler gegen Monster (im Gegensatz zu PvP) - PvP = Player vs. Player, Kampf Spieler gegen Spieler Q -QS = Quest R - re = returned -> Wieder da - Resi = Resistenz eines Spielers oder Monsters gegen Angriffe mit bestimmten Elementen, z.B. Feuer - Ressi = Ressourcen, dropp- oder erntbare Sachen - RL = Real Life -> Echtes Leben, das es hoffentlich neben dem Spiel auch noch gibt - Rofl = Rolling on floor laughing -> Lachend auf dem Boden rollen - RPG = Roleplay Game. Zu Deutsch: Rollenspiel - RW = Reichweite, z.B. die minimale und maximale Distanz eines Angriffszaubers S - Sac, sacri = Sacrieur's Blut, eine Klasse von Spielfiguren, die bei Verletzungen noch ihre Kräfte steigern - SO = Weich-Eich (Soft Oak), Endmonster des Weich-Eich-Dungeons - Sry = Sorry -> Entschuldige - Str = Stärke, steigerbare Charaktereigenschaft einer Spielfigur - SÜK = Serverübergreifendes Kolosseum - Supp = Support, Ansprechstelle für Probleme bei der Firma Ankama T - tel = teleportieren, Teleportation. Versetzung auf ein anderes Feld während eines Kampfes durch einen Zauber, oder Hinzukommfunktion auf eine andere Map bei Eheleuten - Thx = Thanks -> Danke - Turc = Türkis-Dofus - TY = Thank You -> Danke dir U - up! = Meldung eines Spielers an andere, dass er ein Level aufgestiegen ist V - Vit = Vitalität, steigerbare Charaktereigenschaft einer Spielfigur - vs = versus, gegen, Kampf von X gegen X W - wb = welcome back -> Willkommen zurück (die klassische Antwort auf "re" / wieder da) - wd = wieder da! - Wis = Weisheit, steigerbare Charaktereigenschaft einer Spielfigur - wissler = Spieler mit einem Set das viel Weisheit gibt - WS = Werkstatt von Handwerkern - WTF = What the fuck -> Verdammt X - Xel = Xélors Sanduhr, eine Klasse von Charakteren, die allerlei Zeitzauber einsetzen - XP = siehe EP Y Z Kategorie:Community